love sick
by gundams forever
Summary: Riza isn't feeling so good, but goes to work anyway. she lasts through the day but just as she is leaving she faints. where is she when she wakes up and whos there? RoyxRiza!
1. sick

Hey everyone. This is my sixth story but my first Full Metal Alchemist Story! I hope you like it!

Love sick

I don't and never will own Full Metal Alchemist so don't sue me!

Chapter one sick

Riza sighed. It was another long day. Another day of writing and checking papers. Another day she had to watch Mustang, to make sure he gets his work done. There was one difference today from any day, she felt sick. Normally when she got sick she just acted like she felt fine, but this one made her feel horrible. She was walking down the hallway, which led to the place where she spent most of her day, Mustang's office. She had a tall stack of papers in her hands. She walked to Mustang's door and somehow opened it and walked in. She walked over to Mustang's desk and dropped the stack.

"Here is today's paperwork sir." Riza said. She then walked over to her desk and started her work.

"Thanks Hawkeye." Roy said. He then mumbled how much he hated signing papers all day and would love a break.

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing." He started working.

"Hello sir." Havoc greeted five minutes after Hawkeye walked in. He went to his desk.

"Your late Havoc."

"Sorry sir. I ..."

"You were flirting with that secretary again, weren't you."

Havoc laughed nervously.

"Havoc you can flirt all you want, just don't be late. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Riza just shook her head.

The three worked quietly for 2 hours. Hughes had made his entrance.

"Hey Roy!" He had his happy face on. "Look, its Elisea! Hasn't she grown! She is just starting school! Hasn't she grown since you last saw her! She was so happy at her first day of school! She made so many friends! She is ..." Little pink hearts were coming out of his head.

"Hughes."

"I cant believe it! She is so cute! Don't you just want to give her a hug..."

"Hughes!"

"She is starting to look so much like her mother! I cant believe it! She is..."

"HUGHES!"

"No need to yell Roy. What is it?"

"You showed me a picture of your daughter yesterday! I think I can go a day without seeing her."

"Aw come on Roy. You haven't seen this picture yet. Its new!"

"All of your pictures are new! How many pictures of her do you have?"

"Do the math Roy a new picture every day for five years!"

"Where do you keep them all?"

"Anywhere and everywhere."

"Excuse me sir. You have a lot of paperwork today." Riza said.

"Yes, I know Hawkeye. Hughes why did you come here?"

"I just wanted to say hi and show you a picture of my girl! Isn't she cute! Hawkeye, do you want to see her?" He walked towards Riza's desk, more pink hearts coming out of his head.

"If you come any closer, you will no longer have eyes to see your pictures with, or your daughter for that matter." Riza readied her guns.

Hughes stopped. "Well... I have alot of work to do. I better get going. See ya!"

Hughes left and the room was quiet yet again. The group worked in silence for about a half hour, when Riza coughed. Roy looked up quickly and then went back to his work. Riza coughed again. Havoc looked up and Roy lifted his eyes from his work, but then went back to there work. She coughed again but this time it was very raspy.

Roy put his pen down. "Hawkeye, are you alright?"

"Im fine sir. I just have a cough."

"I don't know your face is red." Havoc said.

"Im fine. Cough, cough, cough."

"Maybe you should take the rest of today off." Havoc suggested.

"No im fine."

"I really think..."

"I said im fine! cough.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

The day continued. The hours went by slowly and Hawkeye kept coughing. Havoc had left and Riza and Roy were alone in the office again, like most days.

"Hawkeye. Why don't you go home now. I can take care of the rest."

"No thank you sir. If im not here, you wont finish your work."

Roy sighed. "You know if your sick you should stay home."

"Im not sick sir. Its just a..."

"A cough, right? That's not true. Your cheeks are pink and you haven't been paying as much attention. Normally I couldn't stop writhing without you pointing a gun at me. I stopped quite a few times today and you didn't notice. Also you face isn't like it always is it..."

"I never knew you paid so much attention to me, sir. Im fine! Stop slacking and keep working!"

Roy sighed again and continued working. He finished around 11 pm. The two were silent for two hours. Roy made sure the papers were in a neat pile and left them on his desk. Riza and Roy grabbed their coats and Roy turned off the lights to his office. They started to walk out of the building.

"Goodnight Hawkeye. Get some rest okay." He looked at her. Her face was paler than normal, except her cheeks which were rosy red.

"I will sir. Good..." Riza started to feel dizzy.

"Hawkeye?" Roy ask.

She suddenly lost her balance and her vision went black.

Roy saw this and caught her. "Hawkeye? Hawkeye! Wake up!"

Riza's eye stayed shut.

Hey what do you guys think? Like, don't like, suggestions, complaints? Anything! I want to know what you think! Please review! If no one likes it I wont update it! Sorry its kinda short but if people like it, future chapters will be longer.


	2. waking up

Don't and never will own Full Metal Alchemist!

Animefan112192 (anonymous) don't worry I was plaining to put Hayate in it! He's in this one!

Love sick

Chapter 2 waking up

Riza slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She was laying on a bed covered by blue sheets. Her Military top was removed, she had her brown shirt on that was always on underneath the military suit. Her boots and socks were taken off and her hair was down. She still had her military pants on but her guns were removed from the belt. She sat up "How did I get here?" She looked around the room. The walls were light blue and the floor was hard wood. There was a window with dark blue curtains around it, letting light shine in. She saw a dresser next to the bed with a picture that was face down._ 'I wonder who is in the picture.' _She was about to reach for it but the door swung open. Roy walked in with a smile on his face.

"So your finally awake." He saw her getting ready to salute him. "No need to salute."

"Colonel? What happened to me?"

"We were leaving the office building and you collapsed. I carried you here. You should have taken yesterday off, or gone home early. I knew you were sick."

"Colonel, what time is it?"

"Its 11 a.m. Why?"

"We are late!" Riza started to get out of the bed until Roy stopped her.

"Hold it Hawkeye."

Riza stopped.

"Your sick. Your not going to work today."

"But Sir! Im fine!" All the talking made her throat hurt, she started coughing again.

"Your not fine. Don't worry, a day off wont be that bad. Your not going to die by missing work. Now get back into bed. I'll bring you some medicine and some food later."

"Food! Oh no, I never got to feed Black Hayate!" Riza started to panic and she coughed more.

"If you give me your address, I can pick him up. The reason I brought you here instead of your own home was because I don't know where you live."

"Thank you sir. I have a feeling that your taking a day off too. Or else you would be gone already." she smirked a little.

"Hey. Im allowed to take days off."

"I can handle myself at my house. That means you can go to work."

"No! You can stay here!"

"I new it. You just want a day off." Riza mumbled but Roy herd.

"A day off is nice, but you need help."

Riza started to get dizzy again. She put her right hand to her head and used her left to balence."

"Are you alright Hawkeye?"

"Y-yeah im just a bit dizzy That's all. I'll be fine in a moment."

Roy walked closer to her. "Lay down and get some rest. That's an order."

Hawkeye sighed and did as she was ordered. She started coughing again as soon as she laid down. Her head was slowly begging to hurt. She hid her face from pain, but Roy could see threw her hidding.

"First I'll get you some medicine." Roy left the room.

Riza stared at the ceiling. She had the warm blue blanket over her and had two soft pillows. She rolled over facing the window.. She buried half her face into the top pillow. It had the scent of mens cologne. _'This must be Roy's room, not a guest room. It smells familiar. Wait what am I thinking! Of course its familiar I can smell it from my desk. Why do I have Ro- I mean Colonels smell memorized anyways?' _Riza rolled back over on her back. Roy came in the room holding three pills and some water.

"Here, these will help Lieutenant." Roy handed her the pills and she sat up.

"Thank you sir." She took the pills and washed them down with the water.

"Now tell me where you live, so I can get your dog and some food for him."

She told him her address, where the dog food was and handed Roy her house keys, which were in one of her pant pockets. Roy left again, leaving Riza with orders to rest.

Roy got his car keys and got into his car. He left and started heading in the direction of Riza's street. Once on the right street he found her house number. Her house was the smallest one on the street. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He heard Black Hayate barking. He unlocked the door and opened it. At first Hayate growled, but stopped when he noticed who it was. (Riza brings Hayate to work sometimes.)

"Hey Hayate." Roy bent down and patted the dogs head. Hayate then ran outside to do his business that wasn't done the night before. Roy walked into Riza's house. It was very neat. '_The dog food is in the kitchen. In the long cabinet near the refrigerator, bottom shelf.' _Roy walked into the kitchen and found the dog food. He walked towards the door to get back outside. On his way out he spotted a picture. It was a picture of Roy's military group. He also had a copy of this picture, but it was at his desk at work. He smiled and walked outside. Hayate was sitting in front of the door waiting to go in. Roy knelt down and patted the dog on the head. "Today your coming with me." The dog tilted his head sideways. Roy walked to his car and called Hayate. The dog ran up to him and flowed behind him. Roy put the dog food in back seat and helped Hayate into the back of his car as well. Roy then went back to Riza's door and locked it. He then got into his car and headed home.

Meanwhile back in the office.

Havoc was working on some papers. "I guess the colonel and 1st lieutenant are taking today off. They could have at least called." Havoc continued his work until Hughes came in.

Hughes had a smile on his face until he noticed Roy and Riza were both gone. "Aw I wanted to show Roy Elisia's newest picture. Oh well that means two tomorrow. Hey Havoc do you want to see Elisia in her new pink bathing suit?"

"Sorry Hughes, maybe later im very busy."

"Aww come on. Your always busy! Hey where's Hawkeye?"

"I think she is taking a day off. Why?"

"Riza taking a day off! That is weird. She never takes days off."

"Well she looked pretty sick yesterday. She is probably resting."

"Do you know why Roy is out?"

"Nope."

"Then lets find out come on!" Hughes grabbed the back of Havoc's shirt and started dragging him out of the room.

"Hughes! Im busy today!" Havoc complained.

"It wont take more than twenty minutes, come on!"

The two walked out of the building and towards Roy's house.(well Hughes was dragging Havoc but that doesn't matter.) It took them seven minutes to get there. Hughes knocked and knocked but no one answered.

"Maybe he's not home." Havoc said.

"Oh he's home. Whenever he doesn't go to work, he's sleeping, come on." Hughes dragged Havoc to a window. "This is his bed room window, lets see if he's asleep."

Hughes and Havoc peeked into the window and were surprised.

"Isn't that Hawkeye! Is she sleeping in Roy's bed?" Havoc asked.

Hughes smiled. "Yes she is! So they finally hit it off! I knew they loved each other! I wonder when they are going to get married!"

Roy pulled into his driveway and saw two people looking into his house. He realized that one was Hughes and the other was Havoc. "Oh boy. What are they doing?" Roy turned off his car and let Hayate out. He grabbed the dog food and went over to the two men, who still didn't notice him. "What the hell do you think you are doing here!" Roy yelled as the two quickly turned around.

"Hey Roy! So how was your night with Riza?" Hughes asked. "When are you getting married! Am I going to be you best man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Riza and you! She's in your bed, asleep! Did ya have fun?" Havoc asked with a grin.

"Hawkeye and I didn't sleep together!"

"Then why is she here?" Hughes asked.

"As we were living work yesterday she collapsed. I didn't know where she lived, so I brought her here. I don't have a guest room so I let her have my bed, I slept on the couch."

"If you don't know where she lives, than why do you have her dog?"

"She told me this morning."

"Why didn't you just take her home this morning then?"

"She cant stand up! Stop asking me questions now!"

"Aw I thought you two finally went somewhere."

Roy started walking away. He was about to enter his house when Hughes called him. "What do you want Hughes!"

"I wanted to show you this, it a picture of..." The door was slammed in his face. "Aw come on, you haven't seen this one yet! Roy! Open the door! You know you want to see it! Roy!"

"Give it up Hughes, he' not coming back out."

"I know that, but since your not busy anymore... look at Elisia! Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Little pink hearts came out of his head. " I bet you wish she was your daughter, if you had one! You just love her don't you!..." Hughes keep rambling about how cute his daughter was the whole walk back to the office, poor Havoc having to endure it all alone.

Roy walked into his kitchen and got a bowl. He poured some of the dog food into it and placed it down.

Black Hayate dove into the food. Roy then got a water bowl which Hayate also dove into. _'Lets see how Ri- I mean Hawkeye is doing.'_ He walked to his room and opened the door. He looked at his bed and saw Riza lying on her back asleep. She was wheezing a bit and had sweat going down her face. _'I better get her a cold cloth.' _Roy walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He took a face cloth from his closet and wet it with cold water, then wrung it dry. He walked back into his bedroom and placed the damp cloth on Riza's forehead. He then moved her bangs from under the cloth to on top of it.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh, I thought you were asleep Hawkeye."

"No, just resting my eyes sir. Is Black Hayate here?"

"Yes. Do you want me to bring him in here?"

"No. I think I walk now." She tried to sit up but Roy stopped her.

"No getting up Hawkeye. I'll bring Hayate here." Roy got up and left again. He returned a few seconds later with the dog following him.

Riza took the cloth off her head and sat up. "Hey Hayate."

Hayate jumped onto the bed.

"Sir is it alright if he's on your bed?"

"Its fine. How did you know it was my bed?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, ah... I can smell your cologne on it." Hayate sneezed. "I think Hayate can smell it to." she began to cough. It was very raspy even worse than it was the day before.

"I'll get you more medicine."

"Its alright Sir, im fine."

"It will make you feel better though."

"Im fine sir. My throat doesn't hurt even though im coughing. The pills you gave me earlier are still working. It hasn't even been two hours." She smiled and patted Hayate's head.

"If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask okay?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll make you something to eat now. Roy once again leaves.

'_I wonder why Mustang is being so nice. He hasn't been giving me those smirks. Okay one smirk but that nothing compared to a regular day at work Maybe he's concerned.'_ Hayate lied next to Riza. Riza laid down as well and put the damp cloth on her head again. _'I wonder how long im going to be here? Poor Havoc, all alone. He probably will have to deal with Hughes. All day."_

Office

"She is the best daughter out there! Have you ever seen this picture?" More pink hearts came from his head. "It was the one I showed Roy yesterday! Isn't she so cute in this picture too! ..."The rambling continues and poor Havoc has a lot of work and is so tiered of everything (especially Hughes.) he looks like a zombi. They had just gotten back from Mustang's.

"Hughes."

"I mean look at her eyes! Aren't those the prettiest eyes you have ever seen!..."

"Hughes!"

"Also her hair color. Its so much like her mothers!"

"Hughes!"

"I can tell when she's older all the boys will chase her, but I will protect my daughter from..."

Havoc got up and left the room.

It took a minute for Hughes to notice he was gone. "Oh... he must really want to see her!"

Hey everyone! Since I got so many reviews I decided to update quick! Thank you all for reading this so far especially you reviewers. I hope you all like this chapter! Review now or you don't get the rest though! I practically live on reviews. They are needed for my survival. I might not be able to update as quick, I have five other stories! It might be four soon because not allot of people like one of my stories, so I might just delete it! But allot of people like this one! If you like gundam seed Athrun and Cagalli pairings That's what most of my other stories are about!


	3. not getting better

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist!

**Isabel M-Ameban**- he might keep a list but he was out side and he couldn't just leave her there to go back in his office to check. Plus he didn't have a key so if he couldn't get her in. The rest of the people excluding Armstrong are in this chapie! Im glad you like this story!

**nureiko**(ano)- Yes my gundam seed stories are mostly Athrun and Cagalli. Im very happy you like it!

Love Sick

chapter 3 not getting better

As soon as Roy left, Riza started to doze off. She tried to stay awake but failed. She slowly fell asleep.

About 5 minutes after Riza fell asleep, Roy entered his room with some hot soup. He was about to say something, but he saw she was sleeping. _'I guess she just needed some sleep.' _He sighed and made a spot on the table next to the bed for the soup. He looked at her. She was wheezing a bit. _'She is cute when She's asleep, especially with Black Hayate snuggled next to her. Heh, lucky dog.'_ Roy sat and watched her, to make sure she was okay. As he watched her, he noticed her breathing get worse. "I better get something to help her."

Roy got up and left the room. He was getting medicine for her, for when she wakes up, also a glass of water. He went threw his medicine cabinet in his kitchen. He found what he was looking for and started walking back to his room. While walking back he heard Hayate barking. "I wonder what's wrong with the dog? He might wake Riza up, or there might be something wrong." He panicked and ran the rest of the way to his room. He saw Riza sitting up gasping for breath. Her eyes were wide open and she was sweating. "Ri...I mean Hawkeye!"

He ran up to her and put the pills and water down on the table. Riza was panicking. Roy had never seen her panic before, she was always calm. "Lieutenant!"

Riza didn't answer.

"Hawkeye!"

Riza wasn't even looking at Roy. She had her hands around her neck and was staring strait down.

"Riza!" Hayate stopped barking and Riza looked up, still gasping.

Roy put his hands on her shoulders. "Riza calm down. Slow down your breathing. I know you can. Don't panic im right here." He stared into her eyes.

Riza tried as best as she could to slow her breathing down.

"Calm down its alright. Take deep breaths."

Riza tried to take deep breaths and it worked but was painful. She started to look down but Roy lifted her chin.

"Don't move your eyes. Keep looking at me. It will help you calm down. You might start to panic if you look down again."

Riza did as she was told and slowly got her gasping down to deep breaths.

Roy let go of Riza's shoulders and gave her the pills and water her brought in. "Here, drink this and take these."

Riza shock her head and took the pills and drank the water.

"You need to keep drinking water and relax." Roy sat on the corner of his bed.

"T-thank you sir." She was now breathing fine. It was a little painful though.

"Please, call me Roy." He smiled.

"But sir..."

"I think you meant Roy. We aren't working so you can call me Roy."

"Alright."

"Would you mind if call you by your first name?"

"I don't mind." she coughed a little.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No si... I mean Roy."

He smiled. "Why don't you try to get some more rest."

"Im fine. Im not really tired. Actually si...Roy. Do you have something for me to change into? These Military pants are uncomfortable and my shirt is covered in sweat." she blushed a bit but Roy couldn't tell because her cheeks were already red.

"Why don't you take a bath. I'll give you some cloths once your all clean. Plus baths help you relax"

"O-okay."

Roy walked into his bathroom, it was connected to his room. He blocked the bath tub drain and started the water. The tub slowly started to fill up with warm water. He walked back into his room.

Riza sat up and tried to stand up but she couldn't. She lost balance and fell back on the bed.

"Let me help you." Roy walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"R-Roy! You don't need to carry me! Im alright!" Riza was blushing again.

"You can even stand up. Relax, im just carrying you to the bathroom."

Roy placed her down on the edge of the tub. He grabbed a towel from his closet and placed it next to her. "I still have to find some cloths for you. As soon as your done wrap the towel around you, call me and I'll give you some cloths." Roy turned off the water and left the room.

Riza slowly undressed. (Its hard to get your pants off when you cant stand) she turned and put her feet in the warm water and lowered her body in, using the side of the tub as a supporter so she wouldn't fall in. Once in she hugged her knees and blushed. _'This doesn't feel right. Im in my superior officer's house taking a bath and he is one room away. Not to mention I slept in his bed last night and a lot of the day today. Even though he is helping me, we could get in a lot of trouble for this. People could think we are together. That's against military rules.' _She sighed and relaxed for a while.

Riza started looking around for some soap and shampoo. "Of course. He doesn't live with a women, so he wouldn't have any famine smelling soap, or shampoo. She grabbed the bar of manly scented soap and started washing herself._ 'I dress and act like a man every day at work, but smelling like a man, that's way out of line. I want to smell like a girl. I don't want to be a man even though I act like one at work.' _"I guess I have no choice." She grabbed his shampoo and washed her hair. She dipped her head back and rinsed the suds out of it. As soon as she was done relaxing and was all clean, she unblocked the drain and sat in the tub till the water was gone. She slowly lifted herself back to side of the tub and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it around herself and tried to stand up. As soon as she was standing she felt dizzy. _'What's wrong with me.' _She lost her balance and her vision blurred. She fell and made a loud thump.

Roy had found an old dress shirt for Riza to wear. He was waiting for her to call him, so he could bring the shirt to her. He heard a loud thump while waiting. "Riza? Are you alright?"

"..."

"Riza?" he said a bit louder.

"..."

"Im coming in." Roy opened the door. He saw Riza lying on the floor unconscious, face down and only covered with a towel. He rushed over to her and knelt down, his face being very red. "Riza!" He rolled her over so she was on her back. "Riza!"

"..."

Roy picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. Her placed her on his bed. "Riza? Are you alright?"

Still no answer.

Roy put his hand to her forehead. "She's burning up." Roy quickly got another cold, wet face cloth and placed it on her forehead. _'Why does this keep happening?' _Roy saw how loose Riza's towel was. _'She should really wear a mini skirt, she has such nice legs and curves. I wonder...No! What am I thinking! Bad Roy very bad! She's my first lieutenant! I cant be thinking dirty thoughts. Right now she needs help!' _Roy covered Riza with a sheet. He tried to wake her up. '_She is on unconscious. That's good. She will wake up later.' _He sat with her for about half hour. He then saw the now cold soup on the shelf. "I guess she won't be eating this." Roy picked it up and brought it to the kitchen where he got rid of it.

Roy started walking back to his room but was stopped by Hayate tugging on one of his pant legs. He turned around and saw Hayate sitting down with his leash in front of him. _'How did he get that? I didn't bring it over. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.' _

Roy knelt down and patted the dog on the head. "You want to go on a walk don't you."

Hayate barked.

"Im sorry but I cant take you right now. What if Riza needs help?"

The dog whimpered.

"You really do want to go for a walk, don't you."

bark

Roy sighed. He walked back to his kitchen, Hayate following him, carrying his leash in his mouth.

Roy picked up the phone and dialed his work office.

"Colonel Mustang's office. Meas Hughes speaking."

"Hey, what are you doing in my office? Don't you have work to do? I though Havoc would pick it up."

"Of course I have work to do."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"I came to talk to Havoc but he just left. Someone needs be in office to answer your calls. By the way..."

"Do you know where Fuery is?"

"Nope he's not here. If you need him, I can find him though."

"Please do."

Hughes put the phone down and left the room, he found Kain in the hallway and told him he had a call.

Kain walked into the office and picked up the phone. "Kain Fuery, here."

"Hello Fuery."

"Oh hello colonel." he became more serous.

"Are you busy Fuery?"

"Not really sir. Why"

"Good. Would you mind giving Black Hayate a walk? Hayate likes you better than Havoc, Breda and Falman."

"I don't mind sir." Kain was confused.

"Thank you Fuery."

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Why isn't Hawkeye taking him for a walk?"

"Hawkeye is sick."

"Oh. I'll be at her house in a minute." Falman, Breda and Havoc enter the office, Hughes rushes over to them and shows them pictures of Elisia.

"Hayate is here, at my house Fuery."

"Why is he there?"

"Because Riza is over here."

"I thought she was sick sir."

"She is. Ask Hughes about details he knows everything. I know he is in there, I can here him talking about Elisia."

"Okay sir. I'll be over as soon as I can." They both hung up there phones.

"So what did Mustang want?" Hughes asked.

"He wants me to walk Hayate."

Hughes smirked.

"Why isn't Hawkeye doing it?" Breda asked.

"She is sick."

"Hey why don't we all visit her!" Hughes said with a bigger smile.

"Why?"

"Come on we are like family! Lets go! I don't think Roy would mind."

"Why would Roy Care?" Falmen asked. "We would finish our work like always."

"He wont mind now lets go!".

"Your not answering my question."

"You'll find out once we get to Roy's house."

"Why are going to Mustangs?"

"Like I said you'll find out once we get there." Hughes left the room.

Havoc got up knowing what Hughes was doing and left.

Fuery had to go anyways, so he left too.

Breda got up. "Hey it gives us a break from working. Plus it would be nice to see how Hawkeye is doing."

Falman followed Breda out of the room.

Hi people! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy and have updating my gundam seed stories! I already have the next chapter planed out all you need to do is send reviews and I'll put it up! Its going to be funny! All of Roy's subordinates are coming to his house, Riza is there with only has a towel on! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! If you haven't sent a review yet please do!


	4. embarrassing moments

I don't and never will own Full Metal Alchemist! So no one can sew me now! But if I did own it...(evil laugh.) If only I owned it. Sigh

Love sick

Chapter 4 Embarrassing Moments.

Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Hughes and Breda somehow made it out of the command building without being seen. Well they were seen but weren't stopped. They started there seven minute walk to the colonel's house. The walk was rather quiet until the last minute of the walk.

"Hughes can you tell us why the First Lieutenant Hawkeye, is at the colonel's house?" Breda asked.

"Like I keep saying, you'll see when we get there!" Hughes said with a big smile. He had his pictures ready, so Roy could see them once they got there.

"Is he watching over the Lieutenant to make sure she does try anything, like coming to work and going to target practice?" Falman asked.

"Kinda. Now would you stop asking questions!"

"Kinda?"

"Yes Kinda! Now lets keep going!"

They reached Roy's house and Hughes knocked on the door, Fuery and the rest standing next to him.

Roy was sitting next to the still unconscious Riza. He had just gotten off the phone with Fuery. _'Her breathing has slowed down That's good.' _He looked at her pale face. He noticed she was sweating a bit again. He took the now warm cloth off her head and rinsed it out in cold water. He then placed it back on her forehead. _'I think she might want other cloths, besides my old work shirt.' _Roy got up and left the room. He once again headed for his phone, Black Hayate still following him, waiting to go on a walk. He dialed the Hughes residence.

"Hello?" Came little Elisia's voice.

"Hi Elisia, this is Uncle Roy. Is your mommy there?"

"Uh huh."

"Can I speak to her please."

"Okay." Roy head Elisia shout for her mom. He waited a minute then heard Elisia tell her mom "it was Uncle Roy."

"Hi Roy. Is there something you need?"

"Hi Gracia. Yes, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Hawkeye is over here. She is sick so I was wondering if ..."

"Riza is sick! What does she have!"

"Yes and I don't know. I was wondering if..."

"What do you mean you don't know! I'll be right over!"

"That's not..." Roy never got to finish his sentence Gracia had hung up. "That's not what I wanted to ask you!" Roy screamed into the disconnected phone.

Five minutes after the call Gracia and Elisia were knocking on the door. "Hi Gracia". Roy kneeled down and Elisia gave him a hug.

"Thanks Elisia." He smiled at the little girl and she smiled back.

The two girls were led inside.

"So where is Riza?"

"She is in my room."

Hayate came into the room, Elisia squealed with delight. "Mommy! Riza's doggie is here!" She started to play with Hayate.

The two adults smiled at the little girl.

"So, Roy what can I help you with?"

Roy scratch the back of his head. "Riza needs a change in cloths. I picked Hayate up for her, but I don't think she would like me to be digging threw her drawers." He smiled at the thought.

"I don't think so either. I didn't know you two were on a first name basis." Gracia smiled.

Roy's checks grew a very slight shade of pink. It was very hard to see but Gracia saw it.

"Ya we are. So could you please get some for her?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, she lives..."

"I know where she lives. She sometimes watches Elisia for me, on weekends. All I need is her key."

"Oh. Okay." Roy handed her Riza's house key that she gave him earlier. Gracia left and Elisia went with her. Roy closed the door and went back to his room. Riza was still unconscious. He heard another knock on his door as soon as he sat down. _'That must be Fuery.' _Roy once again left the room and opened the door. His eyes opened wide as he saw his entire crew in front of him.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Roy screamed seeing Hughes and the others.

"Hi Roy! We came to see how Hawkeye is doing!" Hughes had the biggest smile he could make on his face.

"I only asked for Fuery!"

"They all wanted to see how Hawkeye is doing." Hughes said pointing to the people behind him.

Roy grabbed Hughes and Fuery and pulled them into his house. "If you would excuse us for a minute." Roy told Havoc, Breda and Falman, closing the door behind him.

Black Hayate ran into the room with his leash in his mouth, his tail wagging happily.

"Hey there Hayate." Fuery said kneeling down and patting the dog on the head. He then took the leash from the dogs mouth and clipped in onto his collar. "How long of a walk sir." Fuery said standing up.

"A nice long one." Roy answered.

"Okay sir." Fuery left the house. Once outside he saw Havoc, Falman and Breda looking into a window. _'I wonder what there doing? I'll ask them when I come back.' _Fuery started walking away with the dog.

"Hughes! Why the hell did you bring them all here!" Roy shouted.

"Aw... Come on Roy there worried about Riza."

"This isn't the best time!"

"Why's that?"

"Never mind, forget it!"

"Oohhh... something interesting happened, didn't it?"

"No! She's asleep!"

"You don't need to yell Roy. Once they see her sleeping and ask a few questions they'll leave."

Roy sighed. "Alright." _'They better not ask to many!'_

As soon as Roy pulled the two in, Havoc brought Falman and Breda too the window Hughes brought him to earlier.

"What are we doing Havoc?" Breda questioned.

"Look." Havoc said pointing to the window.

"So, Hawkeye is sleeping in a bed. She is sick, she needs rest." Falman said.

"That's not a guest bed." Havoc said a smile escaping his lips.

"You mean..." Breda said.

"Yep. That's the colonels room."

"You mean they..." Falman's and Breda's faces went white.

"Yep."

"So Hawkeye isn't really sick."

"Nope."

"Whoa." The two said in unison.

Havoc started to laugh. "You should have seen your faces. You actually thought the colonel and the first Lieutenant made out."

"That wasn't funny Havoc!" Falman said, his face turning red thinking about if what Havoc said was true.

"But you should have seen your faces."

The two walked back to the front door, giving Havoc the cold shoulder, Havoc soon followed.

Roy soon opened his door and let the three in. They headed strait for Roy's room.

'_How do they know where my room is? How do they know Riza's in there!"_ Roy walked over to the bed.

"Hawkeye." he whispered and shock he shoulder gently. (The covers were covering every thing but her head..) In his head Roy was saying _'don't wake up till they leave, don't wake up till they leave!'_

"R-Roy." Riza said slowly opening her eyes.

"Aw... isn't that cute, she called him Roy and not colonel." Havoc said grinning.

(The fun begins here! )

As soon as Riza head Havoc's voice she sat up. "What are all of you..." Riza then quickly realized all the guys were staring at her. She looked down and saw herself in only a towel, the towel starting fall. Just as it fell, she pulled the sheet covering the bed up to her and let out an embarrassed sequel. She looked back up at the guys. Falman was blushing, Havoc had a bloody nose and was looking like a happy zombie, Breda mouth was open and Hughes was turned around. She then looked to Roy who was standing next to her. She saw he was still staring at her. She then realized that the side Roy was standing at still had a good view of her. She let out another scream and wrapped herself better. Her face was really red. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR ALL DOING HERE!"

The guys were snapped out of there daze.

Riza reached for where one of her hand guns would normally be but realized they were still in the bathroom. "Shit!"

Havoc noticed this and smiled. "It looks like Hawkeye doesn't have her guns on her."

"S-shut up Havoc!" She looked at Roy for defense but he was staring at her. "Damn it! All you guys are perverts!"

Havoc moved to sit on the bed next to Riza. But right as he sat down Riza slapped him across the face. "Pervert!"

"Ow that hurt." He looked at her and his nose started to bleed.

Riza looked down and saw that pulling up the covers to cover her chest caused her legs, from the mid thigh down to be uncovered. "Damn!" Riza said adjusting the sheets and her sitting position.

Roy smirked. "Nice legs, you should wear mini skirts to work, or any day im around."

Riza was now angry! Havoc went to the bathroom to stop his bloody nose. "I thought you were on my side colonel! If you weren't a higher rank than me I would smack you! Your lucky I don't have my guns..."

"Oh... what do we have here!" Havoc was heard from the bathroom.

Riza thought about was in the bathroom. Her eyes opened wide. _'Oh no please don't! Not that!'_

"Hey Hawkeye!" Havoc popped his head out, a huge grin on his face. "I never knew you wore black lacy underwear and Bra." Havoc had her under garments in hand and was waving it out the door.

A huge blush appeared on Riza's face.

"Whoa." Breda said walking up to Havoc. "Are these the real thing? There so tiny."

Roy looked at Riza with a face of disbelief. "I never thought you were the type. Wow, im surprised."

"S-shut up! Put those back now!"

"Aw.. Come one Hawkeye. We are just playing with you. I wonder what size you are?"

"Don't you dare Havoc!"

Breda took her panties and looked at the size. "Wow size 5!"

"That's good to know." Roy said quietly but Riza heard him. She shot him evil glares.

"I will kill you for this!" She started to cough again.

"Mommy? Why are we going to Aunt Riza's house?" Little Elisia asked.

"We are picking up a few things for her." Gracia responded.

"Like what?"

"Cloths."

"Oh... is Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza having a sleep over?"

Gracia smiled. "Yes they are having a sleep over."

"Can I sleep over too?"

"No sweety."

"Aw why night."

"Because."

Elisia sighed knowing her mother wouldn't tell her why. She was used to this.

The car stopped and Gracia got out, she went around it and unbuckled her daughter.

Elisia jumped out of the car and grabbed her moms hand. The two walked to the front door and Gracia unlocked it, with the key Roy had given her. They walked into Riza's house.

"Elisia we need to go to Riza's room."

"Okay mommy."

Gracia had visited Riza a few times so she kinda knew her house. She had never been in Riza's room before, but she knew which room was the bathroom, kitchen and closet. There were two other doors in the hallway. She tried the closest one but it was locked. _'that must be where she keeps all her guns and ammunition.' _She tried the second door at the end of the hallway and it opened. It was Riza's room.

"Okay Elisia, please sit on the bed."

"Okay mommy." Elisia jumped onto the bed and sat there patently waiting for her mom.

Gracia went into Riza's closet and found a suit case. She then went to her dresser and started taking cloths out of the drawers and putting them into the suit case. (She is putting 4 days worth just in case Riza might be there for a while.) Gracia opened the last drawer. "Oh my."

"What is it mommy?" Elisia jumped off the bed to see what her mom was surprised about.

Gracia closed the drawer quickly. "Its nothing honey. Just sit down."

"Okay." Elisia said listening to her mother.

'_I never thought Riza wore that type of under garments.'_ She quickly grabbed some and stuffed them into the case, hoping her daughter didn't see.

"Hey mommy?"

"Yes?" Gracia asked closing the suit case.

"Why does Aunt Riza have a picture of Uncle Roy?"

"Because they are friends and they work together. You have pictures of you and your friends."

"But Aunt Riza has one picture on her desk and only Uncle Roy is in it." Elisia pointed to a desk next to the bed.

"You'll just have to ask Aunt Riza." Gracia smiled at her daughter.

"Okay." She smiled back

Gracia and Elisia left the house. Locked it up and headed back to Roy's house.

"Riza are you alright?" Roy asked worried.

"Come on colonel we were just fooling around. She will be alright in a minute." Havoc said.

Riza didn't stop and continued to cough.

"Get out of here guys!" Roy yelled.

"But sir..."

"No buts I said...!"

Roy never had the chance to finish, Gracia slammed the door open Elisia standing behind her. She saw Breda and Havoc holding Riza's under garments. She walked over to them and took away Riza's garments that they were holding. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Breda and Havoc rushed out of the room, Falman quickly followed them. Hughes was about the leave when his wife grabbed his shoulder.

"Hi Honey!" Hughes said with a smirk.

"Hi. Honey we WILL talk about this when we get home tonight! Right now Riza needs help. For some reason I know your behind this!" Gracia let go of his shoulder.

Hughes laughed nervously and Elisia started to giggle. "Daddy is in trouble."

Hughes picked up his daughter. "What do you mean daddy's in trouble? Now, lets go see Uncle Havoc."

"Okay." Hughes and Elisia left the room. Hughes knowing he was in for it later that night.

"Thanks Gracia." Roy said lightly rubbing Riza's back as she coughed.

"I don't think your innocent, Roy. Now I'll help Riza and you get out."

"But this is my room in my..."

"GET OUT!"

Roy quickly got up and left.

Gracia sat next to Riza and handed her the glass of water, that was sitting on the night stand next to the bed.

Riza drank it all and her coughing slowly stopped.

"Are you alright Riza?"

"Ya, Thank you Gracia." She did a few single coughs.

"Now tell me is Roy innocent, or is he guilty of picking on you like the rest."

Riza smiled. "He was like the rest, until I started coughing."

"That's good to know. Roy asked me to pick some cloths up for you." She pointed to the suit case by the door. "You might want to get dressed."

"Thank you."

Roy walked down the hallway mumbling some words that cant be listed in a T rated story. He then noticed everyone in his living room sitting on a couch or on the floor. (Fuery isn't back yet.) "What are you guys still doing here?" He tried to stay calm because Elisia was also in the room.

"We just want to talk to you." Hughes said calm.

"Hey Uncle Roy?" Elisia asked jumping off her daddy's lap and running over to Roy. Roy smiled, picked the girl up and sat on the couch. She was now sitting on his lap.

"Yes Elisia?"

"Are you and Aunt Riza having a sleep over."

All the guys started to snicker.

Roy blushed. "W-what do you mean?"

"Are you and Aunt Riza having a sleep over?"

"You mean sleeping together." Havoc whispered.

Roy shot Havoc an evil glare. "Riza is staying over here, but its not a sleep over."

"She is in your room right?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a sleep over." She said with a huge smile.

All the guys continued to snicker.

"Trust me, Elisia its not a sleep over."

"But people who like each other always have sleep overs."

Roy sighed and put his hand to his face. He could here the guys laughing whispering to each other. "Riza and I like each other as friends. Adults don't have sleep overs. Im just doing Riza a favor."

"Aunt Riza really likes you Uncle Roy."

"How do you know that Elisia?" He asked sighing yet again, yet being a little bit curious. The guys stopped there snickering and whispering, they wanted to hear what the little girl was going to say.

"She has a picture of you!"

"We all have pictures of our friends, Elisia." After all Roy had pictures of his officers.

"No! This is different! You're the only one in the picture and its right on her nightstand. Her night stand is right next to her bed! She can look at your picture from her bed!"

The guys were quiet then started to snicker again.

"I bet there were other pictures Elisia. You just didn't see them." Roy said his checks a little red.

"No! Yours is the only one!"

"She must have it bad for you Roy." Hughes said. "She has a picture of just you." He was grinning, not smiling.

"I wonder how she got it? HUGHES!"

Hughes gave him a new innocent smile. "Nope not me. Would I do something like that?"

"Yes, you would."

"If you and Aunt Riza are so close friends and she is sleeping in your room, you should get married! Aunt Riza really likes you and you like her a lot right! Isn't that what close friends do?"

By then all the guys were bursting in laughter.

"Did your daddy ask you to ask these questions?"

"No. I want to know."

Roy looked at Hughes, he was laughing hysterically.

"You know, you would make a good daddy Uncle Roy." Elisia said causing the guys to continue to laugh.

"N-now what makes you say that?"

"You always kneel down to me and pick me up, then put me on your lap. You come down to might height too, and you are very nice to me all the time! You act like daddy!"

"Thanks Elisia." _'Why is she asking me and telling me this?'_

"Are you going to have any kids?"

The room went silent but was broken by a loud eruption of more Laughter. Roy was blushing.

"Ah...me and who?"

"Oh come on Roy. Are you going to have kids with your beloved Riza!" Hughes said threw laughing."

"I-I don't know."

"Do you know Aunt Riza would make a good mommy?"

"N-no."

"Whenever she watches over me, she tucks me in and sings to me! She also know how I like my sandwiches cut!"

"Is that so." _'I never knew that Riza sings.'_

"So Roy would make a good daddy and Riza would make a good mommy." Havoc said.

"Yep." Elisia said shacking her head.

"Then maybe you two should get together." Every one started laughing again.

"Daddy what's so funny?" Elisia asked.

"Nothing sweety."

"Hey uncle Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." (Find out later in this chapter.)

"I wonder what those boys are laughing about?" Gracia said.

Hawkeye was now dressed in a white spaghetti tank top, with dark blue hip hugger paints. (Not jeans.) Her hair was still down and a bit messy. "Probably me." Riza sighed. Gracia had gotten Riza's guns from the bathroom and handed them to her. Riza laid them next the her, the holster was a bit uncomfortable. "As soon as im better they will get it!" Riza then started coughing. He breathing also becoming raspy.

"Calm down Riza. If you talk to much you'll start coughing again."

The girls continued to hear laughing as they sat in silence.

"Gracia you can join them if you want. I'll be fine alone."

"No its alright."

The laughing in the other room stopped. The door opened and Roy came in Elisia following. Roy's face was red with embarrassment.

"How come no one will answer my questions?" Elisia whined.

"Honey, what did you ask Uncle Roy?" Gracia asked.

"I asked Uncle Roy..."

"Its not that important Gracia."

Gracia shot Roy an evil glare. "Let my daughter talk to me."

"But its about me!"

"So it might be important. Is it important Elisia?"

She shook her head yes.

"Trust me Gracia, its not important!" Roy's face went from red with embarrassment to uneasy and nervous.

"What was you question?" Riza asked.

"Its alright Riza, you don't need to know." Roy said.

"Why don't you want me to know? Uncle Roy?" Elisia continued to whine.

"Its just..."

"Hey Elisia? Why don't you whisper it in my ear?" Riza asked. "That way Roy wouldn't hear you."

"Okay!" Elisia said walking over to Riza. She had cheered up very quickily.

"Ah Riza..." Roy said trying to stop the little girl.

"Come on Roy it cant be that big of a deal."

Elisia put her mouth up to Riza's ear and whispered. "Do you and Uncle Roy love each other?"

Riza's eyes opened wide. A blush crept over her face. "W-what did you say?"

"I said do you love Uncle Roy, and does he love you!" Elisia said it loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Ah..."

"Well do you?" Elisia aksed again.

Roy looked at her, his face red again.

"Um..."

"You do! You must That's why you are blushing!" Elisia said almost laughing.

"I never said that!" Riza shouted. Roy's face seemed to sadden a bit. He looked down.

"Aw so you don't love Uncle Roy." The girl looked sad.

"I never said that either."

Roy looked up.

"What do you mean Aunt Riza?"

"Elisia that enough questions. Now lets go see daddy." Gracia said taking her daughters hand.

"But..."

"No buts, lets go." Gracia pulled her daughter out of the room. The door closed with a soft click and the two were left alone.

Hey everyone! Im back! I hope you like this chapie! I am personally happy with it! Today was my first day of school! Boy did it suck! It will now be much harder for me to update, but if you send in those lovely reviews the quicker I will update! Thank you to all my lovely reviewer! If you read it and don't review it review now! Sorry if the chapie was a bit jumpy!


	5. whats your answer

I don't and never will own full metal Alchemist! But I own a lot of things like...um... like dvds! Yeah I own a lot of them and um... sound tracks! That's about it! But its all good because its anime!

Love sick

Chapter 5 what's your answer?

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Riza looking down, a blush covering her face. Roy was staring at Riza.

'_Oh please make him stop staring at me. I cant take it! Why did I say that! Stupid me! Now he wont leave without an answer! Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Riza could feel Roy's gaze on her. It felt like he was burning a hole threw her.

"Riza." Roy asked breaking the silence.

Riza looked up at him.

"What did you mean when..."

"I don't know! I have no idea what I meant!"

"Riza..." He took a step towards her.

"What!" Riza then started to cough.

He walked over to her and lightly grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked calmly. Trying to look in her eyes.

As soon as her coughing stopped she mumbled "Im fine." She refused to lookup at him.

"That's good." He slowly moved his right hand and lifted her chin. This caused her to look at him.

Riza quickly averted her eyes.

"Hey, didn't I say to stop moving your eyes and look at me."

"Yeah, when I was..."

Riza was cut off when Roy pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened wide.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy why did you take me out of the room for!" Elisia cried.

"Because Roy and Riza need some time to talk." Gracia answered.

"They were talking!" Elisia continued to complain.

"They need to talk alone."

"But why?"

"I'll tell you later sweety." Gracia smiled at her daughter.

"Fine."

Elisia and Gracia walked into the living room and found all the guys sitting there laughing.

As soon as the guys saw her walk in they tried to stop. (The key word tried.)

"So, boys. What's so funny?"

Hughes got up and walked over to his wife and daughter. "Come on Gracia, Elisia is so cute and knows how to keep people amused."

"What did you have her say?" Gracia said while sighing.

"Im so hurt! You think I would have our daughter ask embarrassing questions, to my best friend. What kind of person do you see me as? I would never do that." Hughes said 'hurt'.

"Yes you would do things like that. Plus I never mentioned embarrassing questions, I asked what did you make her say. Why do you torture your best friend?"

"Actually honey, she asked them on her own. I had nothing to do with this."

"You expect me to believe you?"

"Yes I do."

"Its okay mommy, I asked the questions on my own."

"That just what we need, another Maes." Havoc mumbled.

Riza was surprised she didn't know how to act. She was being kissed by her superior officer.

Roy broke the kiss and looked into Riza's eyes.

'_W-what was that. Did he just kiss me? I have to be dreaming. Why would he do that?' _Riza didn't want Roy to see her so she turned around. Her face was very red. She could feel Roy's eyes staring at her again. It made her uncomfortable.

"Riza?"

"..."

"Riza?"

"Y-yes sir."

Roy sighed. "I told you to call me Roy."

"..."

"Would you please turn around."

"W-why?"

"I need to know."

"Know what?"

"Do you love me like I love you?"

Riza's eyes once again opened up wide. _'Did he just say he loved me? But that...'_

Her thought was interrupted when Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "Riza?"

"I um... ah."

Roy walked in front of her. She quickly turned her face. He lifted her chin with his hand. She was now looking at him.

"Do you Riza?" his eyes showing allot of emotion.

"I... I..." Riza started coughing again. She lost her balance and started to fall but Roy caught her. She continue to cough in his arms.

"Riza are you alright!"

"I-im fine." Riza said threw coughs.

Roy quickly lied Riza down. The whole time she avoided his eyes.

Once done coughing she rolled over. She was facing the window.

"Riza?"

"Sir im tired, I need some rest. Plus you need some time to rest too. If you stick around me you might get sick to."

Roy smiled. "It might be to late for that Riza. I have no regrets. Now call me Roy." The smile not fading from his face.

"I would feel better calling you sir."

This caused Roy to frown. She was still looking out the window. "Riza..."

"Please let me sleep sir."

Roy walked around the bed. He was standing in front of the window. Riza was about to roll over but Roy stopped her with his hands. Riza closed her eyes.

"Riza why can't you look at me?"

"Im tired sir."

"We aren't at work, stop calling me sir! Open your eyes."

Riza opened her eyes. Roy could see sadness in them. The eyes that never showed much motion.

"Riza..."

"Stop! Stop putting on an act!" She sat up. "You don't love me! You just feel bad for me because im sick. How..."

Riza was again cut off when Roy pressed his lips against hers. Riza sat surprised for a minute and tried to push away, Roy just tightened is grip around her.

Roy slowly pulled away from her. She had silent tears traveling down her face. "Riza don't say things like that. I do love you."

"No yo..."

Roy put his finger to her lips. "Shh... Yes I do."

"Along with every girl who wears a mini skirt."

Roy sighed. "I love only you." He let her go but Riza didn't move. Roy got up and walked towards his night stand. Her picked up the picture that was face down. (Don't worry I didn't forget about it.) He showed it to Riza. Her eyes opened wide. It was a picture of her and him. It was a simple picture of her standing up, holding Hayate and standing next to Roy. Roy was sitting down. (It's a picture in one of the opening songs, just take out all the guys looking in the window.)

'_I forgot about that picture, it was taken our first year there.'_ Riza thought.

"Its there so I can see your face every night, and every morning. I flipped it down so you wouldn't see it."

"..."

"Riza do you feel the same way about me, that I feel about you?"

"I um... I. I... (Im not tellen yet.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hughes had left for the bathroom to escape from his annoyed wife.

"Gracia is so pissed today. She must be pmsing." Hughes said washing his hands. He walked out of the bathroom and heard Riza coughing. "Poor Riza." He walked up to the door, looked to make sure no one was behind him knelt down, and put his ear to the door. He listen to Roy's and Riza's conversation. He jumped slightly when Riza started yelling. Then a grin appeared on his face when the yelling stopped, and the last sentence was incomplete. "You sly dog." He whispered. He kept listening and heard Roy confessing himself, the grin ever never leaving his face. He heard Riza stuttering with words and about to answer Roy's last question when...

"What do you think you doing?"

He turned around and faced his wife her arms crossed and looking a bit upset.

"Aww you made me miss Riza's answer." Hughes complained like a little kid.

"Why don't you bug off and let them be!"

Hughes stood up. "Hey aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am. But I can wait." She grabbed his ear and pulled him away from the door.

"Noo! I want to know! I want to know! Let me go! Take me back!"

"We will find out later honey."

Once they reached the living room Elisia started to giggle. (I think I would too, seeing a grown man being pulled into a room by the ear, by his wife no less. Then having him complaining on how much he wanted to go back.)

Hey I updated! I have reasons for not updating. 1 school, 2 house work, 3 studying. Last weekend I typed the first and a half page but had to stop and do work. I was going to update more later but my bird Kiwi died! I was to depressed to update! I wasn't going to update today because im not feeling good, but thanks to those reviews I did! Send in reviews! Please! I will update whenever I have time! Even if I don't feel like typing! Reviews help me stay alive!

Fluff Inc- Now you have to update your stories! .


	6. I,I

Hi im back! Did anyone miss me! Looks at people glaring at me. Sweat drops Hehe . . . I should probably get to the story right? Okay here we go!

I don't and never will own Full Metal Alchemist! If I did Riza and Roy would be together from the start!

Love Sick

Chapter 6 I..., I...

"I. . . um . . . I. I . . ." Riza's face was bright red. She didn't know what to say. _'Do I say yes and admit that I love him, or do I lie and have things continue as they are? I don't know what to do! If I do say yes what will it change? If I do say yes and we get close to each other and someone finds out. . . but if I lie then Roy will be heart broken, I don't want to do that either.'_

While Riza was thinking Roy kept his eyes on her. _'She looks confused. I didn't want to force an answer out from her.' _"Riza?"

"Um. . . I" Riza started but couldn't finish. She started coughing, this time there was a bit of blood. She started to lose balance and fall back. Her vision started getting blurry.

"Riza!" Roy said surprised. He lifted her back and head off the bed. "Riza are you okay?" She didn't answer and suddenly went limp in his arms. "Riza? Open your eyes!" Riza's breathing started to pick up speed, it looked like she was struggling for air. "Gracia!" Roy yelled at the top of his lungs while picking Riza up and carrying her bridle style. He quickly left the room and ran down the hallway where he was met with a worried looking Gracia.

"What happened!" she asked worriedly." The guys showed up behind Gracia. Once they saw Riza they became worried.

"We were talking and she started coughing but this time there was blood! She then fell back and ended up like this!"

"Get her in the car! She is going to the hospital!" Roy quickly carried Riza to Gracia's car, he got in the back to help Riza as Gracia got into the drivers seat. The car was quickly started and the three headed to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Elisia started crying. "Papa! W-what's wrong with A-aunt Riza? Why was she not moving! What's wrong with her!" The little girl looked at her father and "uncles" for answers.

"Shh. Stop crying Elisia." Meas said softly kneeling in front of his daughter.

"B-but papa!"

Meas put on a fake smile. "Don't worry. Aunt Riza will be alright. She is just feeling bad today."

"But why was m-mama so scared looking?"

"Because Aunt Riza fell asleep and didn't want to get up. You know that's not normal for Aunt Riza."

"Papa... is-is Aunt Riza dead?"

Meas looked surprised. He never expected that to come out of his daughters mouth. "No she's not dead Elisia. Why would you ask something like that?" He asked curousily.

"W-well m-mama told me when a person dies a person goes to sleep and never wakes up. You s-said..." she started sobbing. "You said Aunt Riza when to sleep and wasn't waking up!" She basically screamed this at her father.

'_God this girl is smart for being so young.'_ Havoc though. "Elisia." he said softily.

Elisia's sobbing went down a bit. "Y-yes Uncle Jean?"

"You daddy said Aunt Riza didn't want to get up. He didn't say she wouldn't."

"S-so Aunt Riza isn't dead?" Her eyes dried up a bit, her happy-self slowly started to show itself..

"Nope. She is just tired." Havoc knelt down and patted the young girl on the head earning him a cute smile.

Meas shot glares at him. _'How dare he take over our conversation and make my daughter stop crying! That's my job! What do you think im a bad father?' _As Meas shot evil looks at Havoc, Furey arrived with Black Hayate.

"What's going on? Why does every one look so upset?" Furey asked.

"Its Riza. She's not doing to good, Roy and Gracia are taking her to the hospital as we speak."

Furey's face gained a worried look. Hayate's calm happy face turned to sadness and fear. His tail stopped wagging and he whimpered. "If she is at the hospital why are we standing here?" Furey asked.

"How do you expect us to get there? We all walked here?" Falman asked.

"Couldn't we borrow military cars?" Breda said suddenly.

"Its for military purposes only." Meas said.

"Well if me dropping the colonel off at home after work counts as military business, then visiting a comrade in the hospital is too!" Havoc said. With that Hughes picked up his daughter, Furey picked up Black Hayate and they started running back to the military base.

Roy was holding Riza tightly in the back seat of the car. Gracia was beyond speeding. Riza's breathing was picking up. It was like small continuous gasps for air. Her face was pale aside from her cheeks which were bright red. Her forehead was burning up. "How much longer till we get to the hosital Gracia?" It came out harsher that he meant but neither of them cared at the moment, they were both to worried about Riza.

"Im guessing a few more minuets! Im driving as fast as I can!" Not once while speaking did she take her eyes off the road.

Riza suddenly let out a cry of pain. "Riza!" Roy said worriedly. "Are you alright!" She didn't answer him. Her eyes remained shut and she let out another cry. Her gasping got louder. Sweat was covering her face. "Dammit! We need to go faster Gracia!"

"I told you Roy im going as fast as I can! The hospital is in sight now! The last thing Riza needs right now is us panicking! We need to stay calm no matter how hard it is!"

About a minuet later the car was at the hospital. Gracia stopped right in front of the emergency entrance where Roy quickly jumped out with Riza. He ran into the hospital carrying her bridal style. Within seconds doctors had her on a stretcher and wheeling her down a long hallway. Roy was by her side asking the doctors what was wrong with her. They didn't answer him.

"Sir your not allowed to come any further. Don't worry we will take good care of her." One of the doctors said suddenily.

"But I need to be with her!"

"Don't worry you can see her after. Right now you need to go back to the waiting room." The doctor stated calmly.

"I cant leave her!"

"Look The longer you stay here the longer she's going to suffer! Please go back sir!" The doctor said more loudly and in a more sirous tone.

Roy made an angry face but did as the doctor said. He stopped following her and watched the stretcher go down the hallway. He watched as the team disappeared into a room. Roy angrily banged his newly formed fist into the closest wall. He felt like he wanted to scream or kill someone. He wanted to be with her. He made a frustrated sigh and turned around. He walked toward the waiting room. _'Damn why does Riza have to be the sick one? Why not me or someone, anyone else?'_ Once he finally arrived in the waiting room he saw Gracia sitting in a chair, her hands fumbling with oneanther. Roy walked over to her and sat down.

"How is she?" Gracia asked.

"The doctors wont say."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Roy sighed. "They wouldn't tell me."

"Well did you figure anything out?" she asked frustrated.

Roy growled. "The damn doctors wouldn't tell me anything! Stop asking questions!" Gracia remained silent. Roy looked down he didn't mean to yell at her. She was worried about Riza just like him. "Im sorry I yelled. Im just so..."

"I understand. Riza is my friend too, but you two are more like family than friends. If this happened to Meas or Elisia I would be doing the same thing." She said calmly.

"Yeah but I..."

"Forget it. Its alright."

The two sat in silence.

Meanwhile...

Meas and the others had just arrived at headquarters. They were all panting for air aside from Elisia and Hayate who were caried.

"Okay Havoc, where are the military vehicles?" Breada asked though pants. The running had been really hard for him thanks to his big size.

Havoc made a whimper from tiredness. "On the other side of base."

"What!" Breada yelled angrily.

"We should have the person with the most energy left get the cars." Falman said.

"Well my daughter has the most energy, along with Hayate." Meas said.

"Meas your daughter cant drive." Havoc said.

"She can do anything she wants!" Meas said. "Isn't that right Elisia!"

The girl just giggled for a responce.

All the guys sweat dropped.

"Are you okay Hughes?" Furey asked a bit worried. He was wondering if exhaustion had made the man go crazy. Well crazier than he already was.

"Im feeling okay. Lets see im just worried as hell about Riza!"

"Well then who's going to get the car?" Breada asked.

"Well lets see..." Meas started. "Breada would pass out before he could get to the cars thanks to his size, Falmans to old, Havoc probably wouldn't make it because he ruined his lungs with cigarets, I need to stay here with Elisia and Hayate so that leaves you Furey." Meas said happily not noticing the glares everyone was giving him.

"But sir I don't know how to drive!"

"Well neither does Elisa but you don't see her complaining!" Hughes said.

"What does Elisia have to do with Furey not being able to drive?" Falman asked.

"Well you don't see her complaining, do you? Well if Furey cant drive and your going to make a big deal out of it than you go Havoc!"

Havoc shook his head. He really didn't want to but knew he had to. If he refused they would never get to the hospital. Havoc took of for the cars. He did already have a set of keys because he was using them so often. It took him five minuets to reach the cars. He opened one up and drove to the group of men.

Hughes stood up as soon as he saw Havoc's car. "What took you so long!"

"Well sorry." He said in a sarcastic tone. "I would like to see you do it any faster!"

"Okay every one get in!" Hughes said getting in the cars back seat. He put Elisia on his lap. Falman sat next to him and Furey with Hayate next to him. Breada sat in the front with Havoc. "Go as fast as you can Havoc!" Meas yelled.

"You got it!" Havoc started driving. He was going about the same speed as Gracia had gone. But they weren't as lucky. They got pulled over.

"Do you know how fast you were going!" A cop yelled at Havoc.

"Don't worry we are in the military! We have an emergency we are allowed to speed!"

"Let me see you papers then." The cop said.

"Papers?" Havoc said confused.

"Yeah your mission papers. If there was such an emergency you would have papers saying so."

"Well we were kinda in a rush and forgot to get them." Havoc scratched the back of his head nervousily.

"Okay where do you need to go on your so called emegency?" The cop asked.

"The..." Havoc was about to say the hospital when Meas spoke up.

"Hey mister have you seen my dear darling daughter Elisia?" Meas put Elisia on Havocs lap and started bragging about her...as usual. During this five minuet discussion Meas went silent and randomly yelled for Havoc to floor the car, and Havoc having to do as the higher ranking officer said did so. Soon the car was being chased by the cop who had called for back up. The guys went from being chased by one car to about seven.

"How the hell are we supposed to get to the damn hospital while being chased?" Havoc yelled.

"I don't know. You are the one who decided to run from the cops." Meas said.

"Only because you ordered me to!" Havoc yelled back.

"So if I told you to jump off a bridge would you?"

"No!"

"See... it is your fault. You could have choose not to follow my order and stayed there."

Havoc growled. "So what are we supposed to do now smart one!"

"How am I supposed to know.. You think of something!"

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now!"

"I love you to buddy."

While these two were arguing Breada was thinking about jumping out of the car while it was moving, thinking maybe the cops would think he was a hostage or a guy who was stuck in the car against his will. Furey was holding onto Hayate and screaming like a little girl and Falman was seeing his life flash before his eyes. Little Elisia just sat on her dads lap laughing at her daddy and Uncle Havocs arguement.

"Stop the car already!" Furey begged.

"I would if I could!" Havoc shouted angrily. Havoc was mentally strangling Hughes. _'What the hell am I supposed to do now?'_ He asked himself. He came up with nothing.

Hello everyone! Gundams forever here! So what did you think? Like it, hate it, love it, think it was the stupidest thing in the world? I tried to keep the drama going but still find a place for humor? Did I pull it off? Im so sorry I haven't been updating! Not just this story but all my Gundam Seed ones as well! I have been really busy and have been having family issues! If it wasn't for those reviews I wouldn't have updated! Thanks so much and keep them coming! I love them they keep me motivated and typing! Im trying to update more but its getting really hard to. Well I hope you liked this chappie! I bet it wasn't what you were expecting! Well send those reviews and I'll update ASAP! I need some happiness right about now.


	7. The Car Chase Ends

Onto the story well as all of you know I don't own FMA. I want to but I don't...sigh.

Love Sick

Chapter 7 The Car Chase Ends

Roy sat impatiently in the waiting room with Gracia. The two sat in silence. Every time a doctor passed by them Roy looked up to see if they where going to stop and tell him how Riza was doing. To Roy it seemed that the doctors were only talking to the people around him. _'What the hell is taking so long!? We should have had an answer by now!'_

"Roy you need to calm down." Gracia said looking at him. His hands were fidgeting and his right foot was bouncing nervously. "Im sure Riza is going to be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile. Roy tried to smile back but had no luck.

The room was quiet. A nurse walked into the room and turned on a small radio in the corner of the room.

"Breaking news! A car is running wildly on the streets. Police are chasing the car which seems to be stolen from the military head quarters.'

Roy listened to the radio to get his mind off Riza. "Who would be stupid enough to steal a military car and run from police?" Roy said out loud.

"According the police man, who stopped the car before it started running, said that it was filled with men posing as military officials about five of them, a young girl and a black and white dog."

Roy looked at Gracia. "It Couldn't be the guys...could it?"

"It must be a coincidence."

Roy made a frustrated sound. "What the hell did they do now?!"

"We don't know for a fact its them." Gracia said.

"I have a feeling its them." The two listened to the radio some more.

"We have just gotten a report saying the car has stopped and the people inside took off running!"

In the car------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck do you mean the cars running out of gas!?" Meas yelled.

"Just what I said, the car is going to stop soon!" Havoc yelled frustrated.

"What are we supposed to do now!?" Meas asked.

"I don't know. You are a higher ranking officer than I am. You think of something." The car slowly stared to stop.

Hughes thought for a moment. "Okay as soon as the car gets to a slow enough speed everyone jump out and run!"

"What!!" everyone aside from Elisia and Hayate shouted.

"That's crazy!" yelled Havoc.

"If we explain everything they would probably let us off easy." Fury said a bit scared..

"No they wont!" Meas said. "But if you want to risk it you can."

The car was almost to a stop. Meas grabbed his daughter and jumped out of the car. He started running like crazy. Hayate was hot on the grown mans heels. The others stumbled trying to get out of the car. Officers from the pursuing cars ran out of their cars and grabbed the men. They didn't even seem to notice that Meas had run off.

"What the hell where you thinking stealing a military car!" An officer scolded Havoc. Who was now pinned to the ground.

"We are all military officers! We weren't stealing anything!" Havoc complained

"Then why did you run in the first place?"

"Because my superior officer ordered me to!"

"Now where would your superior be?"

"Didn't you see him run out of the car?" Havoc asked with a upset look.

"No. We only saw you and the others trying to get out of the car."

"Are you blind! You didn't see him run off with his daughter and a dog!?"

"No... I think your going crazy."

"What!"

Meanwhile with the others.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you had no control over the driver?" a cop asked Furey.

"No I asked him to stop and explain everything but he refused!" Furey said. Tears where going down his face.

"Where were you men going?"

"To the hospital. One of our superiors collapsed and we were going to visit her." Falman answered

"So you weren't stealing a car?"

"No we are in the military" Breada showed him some proof ,as if the uniforms weren't enough.

"Alright...we will give you three a ride there...the other officer better be there like you said."

"Thank you!" Furey said.

From there the three men where put in a car and headed for the hospital.

Back to Havoc-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey where are they going!?" Havoc asked about the others who had just left.

"Why should that matter to you?" the cop asked putting cuffs on his hands.

"Because they..."

"Be quiet!" Havoc was cut off. Your coming to the station with me."

"What!"

"Get in the car!!!" Havoc was then pushed into a vehicle and rushed off to a police station.

"Why am I not with them!?"

"I told you to be quiet!"

Meanwhile with Meas---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we are safe." Meas made a sigh of relief.

"Safe from what? Daddy?" Elisia asked.

Meas smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about." he then gave his daughter a bear hug.

"Daddy your beard tickles!" She laughed.

Hayate watched the two and followed behind.

"Lets get a taxi!" Meas went to the closest street and called a taxi in which one was luckily close. (Taxi/ buggie thing.)

Back at the hospital about a half hour later----------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was still impatiently waiting in the waiting room with Gracia. A doctor still hadn't came out to tell him what was wrong with Riza.

The Door to the waiting area opened and in came Meas holding Elisia and black hayate following behind him. "Hey Roy" Meas said putting his daughter down.

"Uncle Roy!" the young girl shouted happily. "Does Auntie Riza want to get up yet? She smiled at the man.

Roy put on a fake smile and lifted the young girl up. "No not yet, but she should soon."

"Come here Elisia." Gracia said sweetly lifting the girl off Roy's lap and onto her own.

"Mommy!" Elisia said giving her mom a big hug.

Meas walked over to Roy and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry. She will be alright."

"Where are the others?"

"Others? Oh yeah we kinda got separated. They should be here in a bit, I hope."

"You hope...Hughes don't say you where the ones on the news. You stole a military vehicle and ran from the police?!"

"Nah. That wouldn't be me. That would be the others."

Roy sweat dropped. "I know you have something to do with this."

"Me? No!"

At that minute Furey, Falman and Breda entered the room accompanied by a police officer.

"See he is our superior officer!" Furey pointed at Roy. "If you don't believe us ask him!"

The police officer did in fact ask Roy questions in which Roy answered.

"Alright you three are free to go. Don't do this again. If we catch you wont be released."

"Yes sir." they said in unison. They then walked to Roy as the officer left.

"You guys are idiots." Roy said. "Where is Havoc anyway."

"Um... he was brought to the station for "not cooperating" with the police." Falman said.

"Is that so" Roy sighed.

"Your not gonna do anything for him?" Breda asked.

"Not until I hear how Hawkeye's doing."

"So you haven't heard anything yet?" Furey asked.

"No so sit and make yourselves comfortable."

The three did as told and sat down.

Meanwhile Havoc---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! LET M E OUT OF HERE NOW!" Havoc screamed banging on the jail bars. "I SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE! LET ME OUT!"

"Shut up and stop being so loud. Your not getting out until we can contact some one you know."

"But!"

"No buts! Now be quiet!"

'_This is not fair im going to kill Hughes when I see him next!' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Everyone! Gundam forever here. Um you are probably all angry at me...I haven't updated in well almost a year...hehe sorry bout that. I've been busy with school and family issues... my grandmas just recently passed away... they were a day apart so I have been depressed to. But now I've updated and I would love to know what you think! (I hope I didn't lose to many people because it took me so long or my righting ability!) Oh im not torturing Havoc because I don't like him. I love Havoc, but he is just so fun to torture. -


	8. sorry to say

I am sorry to say, but I will be discontinuing this story along with all my others. As many of you can see, I have not updated in a very long time. This is due to a very busy life. If anyone is willing or wanting to continue these stores please contact me. You can go your own way withy them. I f no one wants them they will simply be discontinued.


End file.
